


Together Forever

by MoonQueen17640



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Everybody Lives, Happy Ending, Let's just say no one DIES as in dies and doesn't come back, M/M, No Real Death, Sorry I know these tags are hypocritical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/pseuds/MoonQueen17640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas knew as soon as he set his eyes on Kili that he was his heart's true love. After helping the dwarves escape his father's prison, he vowed to make his love and intentions known to the dwarf the next time they met. Then the Battle of Five Armies tore Middle Earth apart and Legolas realized the pain of loving a mortal being. </p><p> </p><p>*HAPPY ENDING, I PROMISE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violette_Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/gifts).



> *Prompt fill for the prompt from the lovely Violette_Pleasures. Prompt: "I’d love to see how you think Kili and Legolas’ first kiss happened!"*
> 
> This was supposed to be a small prompt fill and morphed into this monster. I hope you enjoy! Kudos and feedback are SO SO SO appreciated. It means the world to me to know that readers appreciate my work. Keep in mind, there is no PERMANENT character death in this fic. I swear there is a happy (if slightly ambiguous) ending. :) <3 
> 
> This story follows the Jackson movie timeline, with my own head canon spin added to it. In this version Kili is not injured during the escape from Mirkwood, and Legolas actively aides their escape.

Legolas had never cried before. Throughout the vast eternity of his existence, nothing had profoundly impacted him enough to draw tears from his deep blue eyes. Now he felt a foreign wetness slide down his silky cheekbones. Wiping at them with a trembling hand, the elf tentatively stepped closer to the stretcher before him. 

Amidst the bloody and deadly chaos of the battle around them, no one had heard one dwarf’s desperate pleas for help. In the middle of so much carnage, no one looked to the young dwarf struggling against the never-ending tide of foes. No one saw Kili fall. No one except Legolas. Never before had his perfect eyesight been such a curse. He was forced to watch as the love of his life crumpled over a blade protruding from his abdomen. Kili fell without making a sound. His brother and uncle had been lost in the sea of death around him and despite all his attempts to find them again; there were simply too many bodies to allow him to pinpoint the golden haired dwarf and raven haired uncle. Legolas had been caught too far away, unable to race to the aide of the one his heart called out to. The legendary swift feet of the elves had failed him in the most crucial moment of his life. He cursed them now. Nothing mattered except the dwarf laid out eerily peacefully in front of him. He had raced as quickly as he could to Kili’s side, only to watch his head loll onto his arm and to hear him whisper a soft “I love you” to the wind. Then the dwarf had spoken no more. Stunned and heartbroken, not processing the death of his beloved, Legolas had rushed Kili to a healing tent, only to have the prince shoved aside in favor of less hopeless cases. He had curled around Kili’s body in a corner and wiped the grime and blood and sweat from his face to reveal the beautiful features he so cherished. He had sat there cradling his love until a bruised and battered Fili had gently pried his brother from the elf’s arms and moved him to a stretcher. 

When the company of sweaty and furious dwarves had traipsed into his father’s lands, Legolas had never imagined that he would find his heart’s true match. The stubborn dwarven archer had defied him at every turn, and Legolas had to laugh at the confusion gracing the features of the gorgeous dwarf when he helped them to freedom. He hadn’t expected Kili to realize their connection. It was only when his barrel was about to drop into the icy river that Legolas gazed into his deep amber eyes and had seen a glimmer of recognition. Kili had turned to face him, surprise, confusion and love warring for places on his face, and Legolas had given him a true smile full of promise and adoration before the barrel dropped. Weeks later, news was received in Mirkwood that the small company of dwarves had reclaimed their homeland and Legolas had smiled at the thought of his beautiful dwarf in a jeweled crown, befitting of his princely status. He vowed to speak to Kili as quickly as he could. But the rest of Middle Earth had had other ideas that day, and war quickly ripped through the East. Legolas had lost track of his love and knew he would never forgive himself for failing to initiate contact. He had never even been given the chance to declare his intentions. 

His tears continued to fall and he swiped at them angrily, embarrassed to be showing such weakness. Fili glanced up from his brother’s side and gave him a knowing grimace as his own tears dripped into Kili’s sky blue tunic. “I saw the way you looked at him,” the blond prince murmured quietly, “Kili always had the thickest skull of anyone I’d ever met. He wouldn’t know you were destined for each other unless you hit him over the head and kissed him.” Fili’s hollow laugh dissolved into a chocked sob, and he collapsed over Kili’s body, weeping loudly into his chest. “I should have been there…” he chocked out, “ I’ve always been there for him, ever since we were young. M-mother always told me to look after him. She made me p-promise that he’d return to her in one piece. How will I ever tell her n-now? My baby brother….” Tears sprang back into Legolas’s eyes and he reached over to hug the blond gently, “He was loved by many. We will all mourn the loss of his beautiful spirit.” Fili’s gaze hardened as he turned to face the elf, “How can you remain so stoic, so calm when Kili lies dead before you? The life of a dwarf ripped so cruelly from the world?! He was barely an adult; he had so much yet to live for. He was the love of your life and yet you feel nothing?!” Legolas chocked out a gasp and curled in on himself, facing away from the dwarf as he sobbed, “Elves are taught not to feel… We live behind the cold lens of immortality because we would lose far too much to ever recover from if we grew attached to mortal souls. We are cold because we must be…. Or each and every one of us would die from shattered hearts. We go on, we exist while beautiful beings like Kili leave Middle Earth so soon…” Realization flashed across Fili’s face and he wrapped himself around the elf, rubbing his back gently, “Uncle told us from a young age that elves were heartless, that they turned their backs on our people because they cared not for our suffering. Kili never believed him. He insisted that there was goodness in every creature and that the elves must have had a reason for their actions. He was willing to give your people a second chance even after all our family had been through at your father’s hand. He saw you, Legolas. And he loved you. As long as you remember that, Kili will never truly be gone from this world.” The two continued to hold each other, drawing strength from their mutual love for the young dwarf before them. Around them, the battle raged on into the night as the princes slipped into dreams. 

Legolas woke hours later from dreams of silky chestnut hair and smiling amber eyes to an empty healing tent. Fili had left to tend to his uncle and the other occupants had left in favor of better sleeping quarters. Legolas turned to Kili’s body, marveling at how red and beautiful his lips still were, even in death. This dwarf would be his only love. He called to his heart in ways that he would never feel again. Gently, Legolas pushed Kili’s hair off his face and climbed onto the stretcher next to him. Dimly he was aware of a slight movement near his hands, but he was far too preoccupied with his dwarf. He placed his arms on either side of Kili’s head, slowly leaning forward enough to ghost his lips over the dwarf’s cold ones. “My love,” he murmured softly, “There is so much we could have done together. Together we would have brought our people back from the brink of prejudice and saved countless lives. We would have been unstoppable, you and I. But I go on and you do not, and somehow that is the cruelest torture I have ever endured. I will act with your spirit within me. It will be almost as though you were here with me. I will not give up on what you dreamed of, and I will live to see it done. I love you, my Kili, I love you so much that it hurts me deep within the core of my being to go on without you…” the elf’s voice broke harshly and his chest heaved as he sobbed into Kili’s chest. “Together, we will still change the world.” He whispered. Taking a deep breath, Legolas leaned even farther forward and placed his lips on his love’s. Though chapped and cold, they felt like home, like the whisper of a breeze through the forest and the splashing of the clearest stream. He felt a feeling of such inner peace and reached forward to cup Kili’s cheeks and deepen the kiss…. And felt a weak smile curl around his lips.


End file.
